


No happy ending

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gore, Mindfuck, Torture, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il calcio di Greyback era arrivato a tradimento e lo aveva atterrato.<br/>Harry giaceva sul freddo pavimento, voci e rumori che si sovrapponevano, si intrecciavano…Ron era stato portato nei sotterranei, mentre lui ed Hermione erano stati trattenuti per via della spada che Bellatrix aveva scoperto nelle mani dei Ghermidori...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No happy ending

**No Happy Ending**

  
  
__  
  
  
  
"Drago, mio Signore. Corda del cuore di Drago..."  
  
  
  
  
  
_Luce della mia vita,_  
fuoco dei miei lombi,  
corda del mio cuore.  
  
  
  
  


________________________________________

  
  
  
Il calcio di Greyback era arrivato a tradimento, e lo aveva atterrato.  
  
  
  
Harry giaceva sul freddo pavimento, voci e rumori che si sovrapponevano, si intrecciavano…Ron era stato portato nei sotterranei, mentre lui ed Hermione erano stati trattenuti per via della spada che Bellatrix aveva scoperto nelle mani dei Ghermidori.  
Harry sentì sapore di sangue sul palato, la sua bacchetta era lì da qualche parte, qualcuno evidentemente l’aveva calciata lontano dalle sue dita oppure l’aveva raccolta.  
Il dolore al naso si sommava alla fattura pungente di Hermione, che ancora gli gonfiava i lineamenti, e poteva a stento aprire gli occhi. Quando infine riuscì a sollevare le palpebre di qualche millimetro sufficiente a vedere, sentì Hermione gridare. Cercare di scagliare una maledizione in quel momento era stato sciocco, infinitamente sciocco…Harry mise lentamente a fuoco la stanza, distinse una macchia scura, Bellatrix curva su Hermione, un pugnale nella mano, la bacchetta nell’altra. Parlava a pochi centimetri dal suo volto, i lineamenti distorti dalla furia.  
“Dove avete preso quella spada? Chi ve l’ha data?” Ringhiò.  
Senza attendere risposta, Bellatrix fece saettare il corto pugnale sul braccio esposto di Hermione…lei gridò, dal piano inferiore gridò anche Ron, anche Harry avrebbe gridato, se solo non avesse avuto i lineamenti gonfi ed insensibili e la gola piena di sangue.  
Seguì un attimo di silenzio, Harry distinse il suono assordante di passi in avvicinamento…poi si sentì tastare velocemente il volto, forse dalla punta di una scarpa.  
“Non mi pare che sia cosciente.” Sentenziò la voce strascicata, languida di Lucius.  
“Lascialo stare per adesso…controlla solo che respiri.”  
Harry distinse l’anelare roco di Bellatrix. Teneva gli occhi tumefatti di nuovo serrati. Lucius tornò sui suoi passi dopo essersi assicurato che il suo petto si alzasse ed abbassasse, Harry si premurò di cercare di respirare _lentamente_ come una persona svenuta. Lui si allontanò senza lanciargli nessun incantesimo.  
  
Poi Hermione urlò di nuovo, ancora e ancora. Harry la udì dire: “Non lo so, l’abbiamo trovata…per favore, _per favore!_ ” Sentì Bellatrix ridacchiare.  
Quando si arrischiò ad aprire nuovamente le palpebre, Bellatrix era ancora chinata su di lei, ma accanto al grande camino della stanza c’era Draco.  
  
Il volto del ragazzo era congelato in una espressione indecifrabile, Harry giurò che avesse una paura folle e lottasse per non farla trasparire…poi suo padre comparve alle sue spalle, squadrò la scena dall’alto con una smorfia, decisamente più imponente del figlio.  
  
“Non è che potresti stringere un po’ la cosa, Bella? Non mi sono mai piaciuti le urla e il dolore.”  
Harry vide Bellatrix alzare di scatto la testa, voltata verso il cognato. Poi colse un movimento fulmineo, le mani di Lucius erano scivolate intorno alla vita di Draco.  
  
“Dillo a lei! Che si decida a parlare! Stupida, ostinata mocciosa.”  
Harry distinse la macchia sfocata del profilo di Lucius abbassarsi leggermente… ”Lei, però, non mi è indifferente, devo ammettere. Non penso che lo sia neppure a te, Draco…”  
Bellatrix emise un sonoro, alto verso di scherno.  
  
“Ma se è solo una piccola sporca Mezzosangue! Ma esiste qualcosa al mondo in grado di schifarti,Lucius? ”  
“Morte e sofferenza non mi hanno mai eccitato ad esempio, a differenza di te. Ora vedi di concludere…”  
Poi Harry colse un lampo fulmineo, il pugnale di Bellatrix si era riabbassato, Hermione lanciò un urlo lacerante, Draco si lasciò sfuggire un sussulto involontario, Harry percepì una specie di sibilo…qualcuno lo stava rassicurando, o almeno quella era l’intenzione. Le palpebre gli facevano male, ma arrischiò una mezza occhiata appannata…per poco non si tradì.  
  
  
  
Lucius aveva posato una delle mani pallide ed affusolate sul collo di Draco, sollevandolo dolcemente.  
Il suo profilo era premuto contro la pelle esposta, proprio mentre Harry iniziava a mettere lentamente a fuoco, si lasciò sfuggire una specie di singulto sordo e si tuffò con le labbra scarne contro Draco.  
  
“Ippogrifi galoppanti!” Esclamò Bellatrix “C’è un interrogatorio in corso! Devo forse ricordare che questa qui ha occhi e orecchie ancora funzionanti? D’altra parte, finirà direttamente in mano a Greyback, una volta che avrò finito con lei…”  
Bellatrix terminò la sua frase con una risatina fredda, poi riprese ad urlare sul volto di Hermione. Harry non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo da Draco…(gli veniva da vomitare)…i suoi occhi erano chiusi, il suo volto molle e senza espressione, Lucius gli accarezzava debolmente il collo, l’altro braccio tagliava in due il nero delle vesti, serrato contro un fianco di Draco, le sue labbra erano ancora seppellite nel collo del figlio, deponendovi piccoli baci. Harry colse il braccio di Draco alzarsi, la sua mano raggiungere la testa di suo padre,premere con decisione il suo profilo verso il basso.  
Harry lo sentì emettere un breve lamento strozzato, ma avrebbe giurato che stesse quasi _piangendo_ , in contrasto con quel suo gesto pieno di mollezza.  
“Draco non ritiene che io abbia perso il mio vigore insieme alla mia bacchetta, vero Draco?”  
“N-no, non mi pare…”  
“Non ti pare, _Habib_? Oh è stato un lungo inverno quaggiù senza di te… _Virikinas u_ …”  
  
“Oh, si… _Virikinas u da…_ ”  
  
Poi Bellatrix interruppe quello stralunato, sommesso scambio di battute con uno scoppio di voce aspra, impaziente: “Bell’inizio di vacanza, Draco…oh, dateci un taglio adesso! C’è Narcissa nell’altra stanza con quei Ghermidori!”  
Poi, Harry decise di averne abbastanza. Chiuse le palpebre gonfie sul sospiro sommesso di Draco, appena in tempo tra l’altro, perché proprio in quel momento sentì ancora l’eco sorda di passi sul pavimento.  
“Porta quello nel sotterraneo, ma senza fargli un graffio, Draco. Qui per adesso non ci è di nessuna utilità. Ricomponiti, ragazzo! Ci mancava anche questa…e porta su quel dannato folletto, ha qualcosa da dirmi su questa spada!”  
Harry distinse la voce di Bellatrix appena prima che un altro, assordante urlo di Hermione tagliasse l’aria, seguito dalla risposta attutita di Ron, in lontananza.  
Si sentì sollevare, scuotere, inciampò, mise tutto l’impegno che possedeva nel sembrare tramortito, riemerso al momento da un lungo sonno. Distinse la figura alta e pallida di Draco davanti a se’ con la bacchetta sfoderata…non riuscì a vedere la sua espressione, ma sentì la punta della bacchetta tra le costole mente il ragazzo lo sospingeva davanti a se’.  
Quando furono di fronte alla porta del sotterraneo in cui doveva essere stato portato Ron, Harry non ce la fece più e si voltò di scatto, con le mani ancora alzate sopra la testa. Draco ebbe un sussulto, il braccio della sua bacchetta si tese…Harry lo mise a fuoco, aveva ancora il colletto della camicia aperto, sul lato sinistro del suo collo gli parve di scorgere un segno rosso pallido.  
  
“Santo dio Malfoy! Da quanto va avanti?”  
  
Draco sgranò gli occhi, spiazzato…poi scosse la testa, infastidito, come se cercasse di scacciare un insetto molesto.  
“Lo sapevo che non eri svenuto! Non sono affari che ti riguardano! Inoltre, non vivrai abbastanza da raccontarlo…”  
Ma la sua voce esitò, alla fine. Draco lo sospinse verso la porta aperta del sotterraneo, Harry indietreggiò, ma non smise di fissarlo.  
“Se avessi mangiato nelle ultime dodici ore avrei già vomitato, giuro.” Si sentì sussurrare Harry.  
“Ma che cosa diavolo ne sai, tu?” Sbraitò Draco, il volto contorto dall’ira…ad Harry parve di vedere le sue labbra tremare. Il suo viso tornò lentamente duro ed impassibile…si stava sforzando di riprendere il controllo, sospinse Harry nel buio umido del sotterraneo…Draco lo aveva riconosciuto allora…anche se aveva tentennato…ma la sua mente, chissà perché, era troppo sconvolta per soppesare adeguatamente questo, ora.  
“Io…io sto bene. Starò bene.”  
“Si? Non mi sembra proprio.”  
“Dentro!”  
“Ma perché non gli tiri una gomitata?”  
“Allora leggi le mie labbra!” Sbraitò ancora Draco, a sorpresa, curvandosi verso Harry, i suoi occhi erano l’unica cosa viva nel suo volto, sfavillavano disperati…  
  
” _Virikinas u da_ significa prendimi adesso. Ed anche...corda del mio cuore. Corda del cuore di Drago.”  
  
Sillabò lentamente, poi chiuse bruscamente la pesante porta del sotterraneo sul viso di Harry, sulla sua bocca che si apriva in una muta ‘O’ di raccapriccio.  
  
  
  


**Fine**

  
  



End file.
